Ryalight Glimmer
Ryalight Glimmer is the Starlight Glimmer version of Ryan F-Freeman from an alternate dimension. Bio When Ryan saw Twilight dove into Cybertron's core, he became to grief-struck and gone mad and upset. Then he goes to the Transformers: Prime world to pursue his own path. While watching a MLP FIM episode where Starlight appears in on TV, Ryan decided to follow Starlight's hoofsteps, made his hair look like Starlight's, change the colour of his cybernetics' armor and chaged his name to "Ryalight Glimmer". Ryalight found Megatron on Earth and manipulate him to becoming evil again which makes Sunset sad. Later, Ryalight, with Megatron's help, became a leader of Our Town by making everyone there the same by replacing the Transformers' logos with equal signs. His plan falls apart when Ryan expose Ryalight's cutie mark and drove him out of town. Later on, he disguised himself as Ryan in order to make the Decepticons find OpThomas but, it's foiled when Ryan fought him in a Keyblade battle and stops the signal. Personality He has Starlight's personality when she was evil. Appearance Ryalight looks like Ryan but with Starlight's features. Trivia * * * * * Quotes *Hi. My name is Ryalight Glimmer. Welcome to Our Town. * * * * * * * *Ugh! Ryalight, you clumsy boy! *You all be living every day of your lives thinking you're much "better" then Morro or anyone else if it wasn't my magical talents and powers. I brought you friendship! I brought you equality! I CREATED HARMONY!!! *What does it matter? Everyone else said it's true. Megatran Am I right? *The only way for us to be happy is we will all be equal. *SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE!!! *Mal Forget it, pal. Or should I say Mal? *Silly Mal. I was just laying low. Conserving my energy. Waiting for my moment and it worked. Now, I'm in charge. *Hello, Ryan and Cody. Or should I say Codylight? *How could Ryan have been able to sneak out like that?! in realization Mal! Oh, he's messing with my plans! in frustration I'm coming for you, bro. *It's so easy to imitate Starlight in her hoofsteps. Not even Mal has a clue I'm pretending to be nice. I should've done this eons ago. *Better watch your step, pal. Or is it Mal? *sings As for Odette, well that's tragic~ *Dead donkeys don't talk? *Oh my. Ryan and now Meg!? *Megatron is not your bodyguard anymore, Sunset Shimmer. He is my partner. *My assistant and second leader is changed. He's no longer Megatran. Megatran was a loser like my friend Twilight and that stupid Supergirl. *I also know Mal's getting suspicious. That could be a problem. Especially with Ryan at Mal's side. Mike's side. Their side. Whatever. They won't have to hide from me much longer. *You and Ryan want to know what happened to me, Twilight!? I'LL SHOW YOU!!! * *Prime picked you, but not me! Ryan become a Prime but, I didn't! I stayed on Earth and never made a friend because I am scared that the Allspark would take them too! * * * *And when I fill Ryan with the Allspark, there will be NO WAY for Optimus to change it! * *I thought you and I are the same, but we turned out diffrent and it Ryan with the Allsaprk TORE OUR FRIENDSHIP APART!!!! *I won't join you, Ryan! I want Twilight alive! It's the rest of the Allspark in Optimus MY turn! Even if I fight you for flipping years! * * * * Gallery Image-1.jpg|Ryalight in a black coat 392C7681-864B-456A-BAC5-C979CE12FE8D.jpeg|Ryalight's Keyblade (before it is given to Human Zarok) Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:British-Accented characters Category:Original characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Techno-Organics Category:OC ponies Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Half Humans Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Lightsabermen Category:VILLAINS Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:OC characters